


Cuddle The Kitty

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is grumpy af, Cuddles, F/F, Scorpia is scorpia, just dumb fluff, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: In which Catra is grumpy and Acts like a cat





	Cuddle The Kitty

“...Oh, and you won’t even believe what Shadow Weaver said after all that...” Catra ranted on and on, punctuating a particularly angry point with a violent gesture of her free hand.

Scorpia hummed every so often all while focused on the nail polish brush balanced in her right claw. Her other claw gently grasped Catra’s other hand. She carefully maneuvered the brush, running it over each of Catra’s claws. 

“...Are you even listening to me?” Catra shouted. 

“...Yes.” Scorpia looked up and smiled. 

Catra just groaned, ripping her hand out of Scorpia’s claw in order to flop back onto Scorpia’s bed. The stiff springy mattress creaked loudly under the sudden shift in weight. 

“What did you do to my claws?” She asked looking them over. 

“I painted little bow ties on them.” 

“What?! Why?” Catra groaned. 

“Because you look cute in a bow tie...though you’d look better if you actually tie one.” Scorpia said innocently enough. It still earned her an unamused look. She chucked Scorpia’s pillow at her. 

Scorpia easily knocked it away. “Aw, someone’s being grumpy. I know how to solve that.” 

“What are you-“ Catra yelped as Scorpia scooped her up bridal style. She repositioned the two of them so she was laying across her bed with Catra sprawled on her chest. 

“Do I even weigh anything to you?” Catra spat, giving her a disgruntled look. 

“Nope!” Scorpia smiled. She wrapped one arm around Catra’s back. She ran her other claw through Catra’s wild hair. Catra unconsciously leaned into the touch, her eyes fluttering closed. “You’re such a small kitty.” 

“I am not.” One of her eyes opened to glare up at her. Scorpia just huffed amused. After a minute, Catra closed her eye again. She stretched herself out, effectively tangling their limbs together, and then rested her face on Scorpia’s chest. Scorpia chose this moment to card through Catra’s scalp. She slowly relaxed, any tension melting from her body. It was quickly replaced by a steady purr. 

“...Thanks Scorpia.” Catra said on a breath. Her breathing slowed down and she soon fell asleep. 

Scorpia smiled. She ran her claw through Catra’s hair. She separated it into sections and started twisting them together.

“You better stop that right now.” 

“But kitty.” Scorpia pouted. Catra’s lips curled into a smile. 


End file.
